Scenario Games
by WingsTakeDream
Summary: My first fic! Some interesting scenario games go on late at night in the Gryffindor Common Room, especially when Sirius Black starts them! Sorry...can't think of much else. Mainly LupinxOC, a little SiriusxOC and JamesxLily


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing fan fics.

A/N: This is my first story here! Please review...they don't even have to be that kind!

"Moony, I dunno why you won't. She _adores_ you!" Sirius Black and James Potter were trying to persuade their close friend Remus Lupin to ask out the girl he fancied, Selena Fleetwing, to the Hogsmeade visit just before the Christmas holidays. James had persuaded Lily Evans to go with him, and he had been rather cheery ever since. Sirius was going with one of Selena and Lily's best friends, the petite sandy-blond Kyra Rowe.

"You guys don't understand…Selena-"

"Deserves better," Sirius and James cut in together.

"It's not funny…it's true. Selena is…wonderful. I'm…a werewolf. Lena doesn't want a werewolf, you know," Remus sighed. Sirius shook his head.

"I'll go ask her, OK? It'll be hyperthetical, like 'Would you rather date me or a werewolf'!" he grinned. Remus stared at him.

"Mate…d'you mean 'hypathetical'?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Sirius shrugged.

"Close enough, Moon. C'mon, Prongsie. We've got work to do…I guess Moony should tag along as well." James nodded, and the three young men set out for the Common Room. Selena was sitting with Kyra and Lily by the fireplace, her dark brown hair and eyes illuminated by the fire. James kissed Lily on the cheek, but Sirius decided to ham it up and go for the total mouth-plant on Kyra. She squealed in surprise and everyone laughed.

"OK, OK, I know I'm wonderful, but now's not the time. We want to play a game with you ladies…a scenario game, 'kay?" Sirius grinned. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, Sirius…if it'll make you happy," Selena laughed. "Oh, Remus…you should smile a little…it wouldn't hurt you," she winked. Remus smiled feebly back, and James gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. "I'll start. Sirius, would you rather open-mouth kiss Snivelly like you just did to Kyra, or throw McGonagall catnip when she's Transfigured and say 'Here, kitty, kitty'?" Everyone laughed; it was a hard choice. Sirius pondered this.

"Lena, this is NOT very fair…but I've still got to go with McGonagall. That Snivellus thing is just too degrading," he winked. "But I must admit, that was great." Selena took a bow, and Remus laughed. This was why he felt this way toward Selena. Now it was Sirius's turn, and everyone waited.

"Miss Fleetwing, right back at you. Would you-" Remus took a deep breath, "-ballroom dance with Slughorn or join the Slug Club?" Remus let out his deep breath; it was safe for now.

"Sirius, I'm surprised at you! Definitely dance with Sluggy; that was too easy," Selena sighed. "OK, James. Would you rather slap Alice on the bottom right in front of Frank, or hex Mrs. Norris right in front of Filch?" James's eyes widened. This was a tough one.

"Selena! You're amazing at this. But I still think Mrs. Norris. Filch hasn't been able to scar me for seven years. Frank is much scarier, you know?" Selena laughed the laugh that always made Remus smile. The game continued on and on, until finally Sirius glanced at Remus.

"OK, Selena. Would you rather…go with a werewolf to Hogsmeade, or go with me? And this is before I started going out with Kyra, mind you," Sirius added. Selena arched her eyebrow; the obvious choice should be Sirius. However, she knew something that the other girls didn't. She looked straight at Remus.

"The werewolf, obviously." Everyone laughed, except for Selena and Remus. She winked at him, and his eyes widened. "OK, OK, calm down! I've got one for Remus. Would you rather ask me to Hogsmeade now, or have me go with the Giant Squid? Because you're taking so long, I thought I would have to resort to that," she smiled. Remus looked wide-eyed back at her, and then grinned back.

"Selena Marie Fleetwing, will you go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked, kissing her hand and winking. He saw James and Sirius out of the corner of his eye, surprised and pleased with his swagger. Inside, he was surprised, too; he had never been this confident before. Selena cracked up, but still managed to nod.

"Of course, Remus James Lupin. It would be my pleasure!"

"Moon, how'd you know her middle name was Marie?" Sirius asked, clearly confused. Everyone laughed again.

"Maybe you should pay more attention," Kyra sighed. "I don't think you even know what _my _middle name is."

"Yeah, Sirius…life isn't Potions class," Selena added. Even Sirius burst out laughing at this. Kyra and Lily yawned; everyone agreed it was time for bed. Remus took Selena's hand and led her to the girl's dormitory stairs.

"'Night," she yawned, and gave Remus a wave. She started to go up the stairs, but Remus called her back. Selena cocked an eyebrow and waited.

"Selena...how did you know?" Remus asked, picking up his head and looking right at her.

"In Fifth year...I had read something about werewolves. It was right after you had been sick, and I just...put two and two together, I guess. I just assumed..." she shrugged.

"Oh..." he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Come now, you know I like you. I think you're a great guy. You have at least all the Gryffindor Seventh years on your side. We all like you. I'm sure that the other girls wouldn't care, either. Not everyone cares that you're a werewolf. Just have a little confidence, and you'll be just fine," Selena said firmly. Remus nodded, and realized that she was right. She winked and went up to the girl's dormitory.

Remus went up to the boy's dorm, and found James and Sirius already snoring along with Peter and Frank. He climbed into bed with Selena's sweet words still in his head. Little did he know that twenty years later, her words would still be in his mind when he met a certain young woman named Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
